Stew's First Fight
Mark Stewart, commonly called Stew, is being tracked by an elite squadron of bounty hunters so they can obtain what he activated by accident, the Omnimatrix. Plot It's been an hour since Stew put on the Omnimatrix, and he still has no idea what it is. He's worried to use it because his father Zach acts nervous about it. (Stew): Dad, what's going on? You've been acting suspiciously nervous about this watch ever since I put it on. (Dad): Just don't mess with it. We need to get out of here as fast as possible. (Stew): What for? You originally couldn't have gotten out of that lake if the boat flipped. Now you're driving away from it faster than a race car driver would go for the checkered flag! (Dad): I'm only going fifty miles. And it's because of that watch. (Stew): Then explain to me what this watch is! You seem to know plenty about it! (Dad): Fine, you really want to know? (Stew): Uh, duh! That's what I've been saying! (Dad, heaving a sigh): Fine. It's called the Omnimatrix, or Omnitrix. It allows you to turn different alien forms, but has a limit. I don't know anything else about it, except it accepted you, and it activated. (Stew): That's awesome! What's so bad about that? (Dad): Because people have been searching the galaxy and beyond for it, and anybody who can detect it's signal will want their hands on it more than ever. (Stew): Oh... any chance I can deactivate it? (Dad): Not a chance. We need to get home, fast. (Stew): Okay. I'm just gonna be quiet now... Just then, there was an explosion outside that rocked the van. Theme Song (Stew): What was that?!?! (Dad): Probably someone who wants that watch! (Stew): But what can I do? I don't know how to change forms! (Dad): Just push the button, move the ring until you see a shadow of a cool looking alien, and slap the omnitrix! (Stew, following what his Dad said): Here goes nothing! Stew transforms into XLR8 (XLR8): XLR8! This is cool! I feel like I know his powers, his name! (Dad): That's part of the omnitrix's feature, it gives you knowl- Another explosion rocks the van, this time putting a flaming hole in the side, catching parts of the van on fire. (XLR8): I've gotta stop this guy! *Speeds out of the van* (Dad): I'll take care of the fires! (XLR8): Come on and fight me whoever you are! (Fallonor): My name is Fallonor, pathetic Earthling. Hand over the Omnimatrix, and no one will be hurt. (XLR8): Sure... That's why you tried to blow us up! And why are you on fire? (Fallonor): Enough talk! *''Starts shooting fireballs at XLR8*'' (XLR8, dodging them all): Can't hit me! Miss! Try again! (Fallonor, enraged): Take this puny Earthling! *''Shoots huge fire ray at XLR8*'' (XLR8): Gaaaah! *''Flies backwards*'' (Fallonor): Give me the Omnimatrix, NOW! (XLR8): Sorry, but I just figured out your weakness! XLR8 begins to run around Fallonor at high speeds, taking away oxygen, and extinguishing her flame. (Fallonor): Im-Impossible! I am in-invincible! (XLR8): Sorry lady, but this is not your watch! *''Slams into Fallonor''* Fallonor is knocked away, even with XLR8's weak physical strength. (XLR8): Score for team Stew! (Dad, just finished putting out the fires): Did you beat her? (XLR8): Yeah! Beep, beep, bweep. There's a red flash, and suddenly he's back to normal. (Stew): That was epic! I can't wait for the next guy. (Dad): Don't get cocky son. You're helping me unload, and you owe me a week's worth of chores for not helping me put out the fires. (Stew): Daaaaaaaaaaaaad! Meanwhile, in Earth's orbit. (Minion): Bounty Hunter Fallonor has failed. (Hidden Voice): Pathetic excuse for a Pyronite. Send in Bounty Hunter Malio... and tell him that if he fails, the bounty won't be the only thing he loses. (Minion): Understood sir. THE END Aliens Used *XLR8 Trivia *Stew uses the Omnitrix for the first time *XLR8 is introduced. *Bounty Hunter Fallonor is fought and defeated. *It's revealed to Stew that his father is at least slightly knowledgeable about aliens. *Bounty Hunter Malio is mentioned. Category:Episodes